The Way They Should Have Ended
by WritingVibes
Summary: My first fic.My take on the end of the episode the last sontaron part 2.I own nothing.


Bannerman road, just a normal street? Partly.13 Bannerman road is where it all happens! A super computer in the attic, a boy genius, and a former time travelling journalist under one roof. I don't know about you but to me that sounds bloody fantastic!

'Maria, go get your stuff will you?'Alan Jackson called to his daughter; Maria. He had recently been offered a job in Washington and didn't want to take it unless Maria would be happy. Of course she wanted her dad to be happy and said yes, but under the surface she wanted to scream out._ I want to stay! Just hide somewhere nobody knows! I can hide in a cupboard and lock it! But that would be it! Why did Dad have to be so good at his job?!_

'Maria, need those boxes!'Called Alan, getting a little impatient. Maria snapped out of her trance and poked her head round the door.

'Yeah?'She asked.

'Boxes? Ring any bells?'Maria sighed and as Alan nodded slowly. Maria took her time walking up to her room, taking in all her surroundings. When she got up to her room, there were a few things left. A jewellery box that she had been given by her mum, Chrissie, when Maria was 8, a mirror she had broke while moving in, and there, left on the window ledge was a picture of her and Luke together. Maria walked slowly over to the framed picture, smiling. She snatched the picture up but instead of putting it in the heavy box, Maria held it close, she held it tight. As she thought of what she was leaving behind, of _who_ she was leaving behind, a small tear fell down on her cheek.

Meanwhile in number 13...

Luke was sitting in the attic by himself; Mr Smith was not activated, looking out of the high window down onto the street opposite. Kneeling on the floor, he observed the boxes with hatred, he wanted to go down there, throw everything on the floor and tell Maria to get back into her house. But that would never happen. It couldn't, Luke may want Maria to stay, but he knew that she wanted Alan to be happy. Luke put his head on the wall and closed his eyes, dreaming of what could be if Maria didn't leave.

As Luke sat there with his eyes closed, he hadn't noticed Clyde standing the doorway, and who was now creeping up on him.

'Hello, my young mission, if you choose to accept it, is to tell Maria how you feel. What do you say?'Said Clyde, crouching down to be at Luke's height, grinning.

'How do you know?!Anyway, theres no point, I'd never see her again.' Luke went quiet and looked down onto the floor. Clyde sat next to Luke.

'Listen mate, I know you've never had anyone leave you before, it's hard to get to grips with it,' Clyde thought of his dad, and how he ran away with his aunt.

_That bastard!_ Clyde thought to himself and sighed.

'But that's life! You've got to move on and say goodbye to her-'

'But that's just it! If she wanted to say goodbye then she would of by now!'Luke was enraged. Of course Clyde was right, he needed to tell Maria how he felt. But now that he had put up an argument, he would just look stupid.

'I'm just saying, she has a right to know.' Clyde got up and headed for the door. Just as he got there, Clyde turned his head to see if Luke may change his mind. But Luke showed no sign of moving.

'Your mistake,' Muttered Clyde as he headed down to say goodbye.

As Clyde headed down to say goodbye, Luke thought about Maria, in fact, it seemed like she was the only thing on Luke's mind!

_Why am I still thinking about her? Just because she was the first person I ever met and we were best friends it doesn't change anything! But she doesn't deserve it, does she? I've got to tell her before it's too late! But will it change things?_

Luke raced down the miles of stairs, knocking Clyde over.

'Oi!Watch it mate!'Clyde shouted as his eyes glared at Luke. How dumb Clyde was. The length of time it took him to figure out where Luke was going Maria could have already got to Washington!Well,if she was going quite fast.

Maria shut her door softly as if she was giving it a gentle hug, and held the doorknob tightly. Maria crouched on the floor like Luke had before and thought of all the adventures she had experienced and the aliens she had fought, the trickster,Bane,Sontarans,the list goes on.

All of a sudden Maria heard footsteps.

_Just Dad probably._ Maria thought, but they sounded too gentle for it to be Alan. They were quiet and soft like in snow. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the door knob turned slowly. Behind was Luke, looking scared, nervous and upset at the same time. Maria put on a smile, trying to realize what was wrong, Luke was just normally confused with the world not scared. Luke was the first to speak.

'Um..Hi,'He looked down to his shoes. For the first time in his life Luke couldn't say anything.

'Luke? Is something wrong?'Said Maria as she wiped her Maria was the one who was nervous. To her Luke seemed as lost as when they first met. Luke felt as if Maria would never understand, or if she liked Clyde more.

'Oh,I never should have come here!'Said Luke as he turned to go. A hand touched his wrist, so gentle and stern.

'Luke, what's going on? If your upset I didn't tell you sooner, then I'm sorry but there-'

'You don't understand! You don't understand.' Luke breathed and sat on the floor.

'Then help me,' Maria gazed into his eyes, then quickly looked to the floor. Luke wondered for a moment.

_Now or never,_ Luke said to himself.

'You were the first person I met, you sorta saved me from the Bane in a way,'Lukes eyes met Marias,she smiled.

'And, you helped me,well,you and Clyde. But it's like we were made to get along and were meant to meet each other. And I don't think I'll ever feel like this about anyone again.' Maria laughed nervously.

'Well,' Maria put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

'Friendship lasts forever! I hope in our case anyway.'

'I don't mean...I don't mean as a friend.' Luke sighed, and saw the confusion on Maria's face.

'I haven't wanted to be friends, just friends, for a long time. I didn't want to change things but I think you should know.' Maria suddenly realised all the feelings she had for Luke, and realised how dumb she was for not noticing them sooner. Maria lifted Luke's chin and gazed into his eyes. After a second she planted a soft kiss on his lips. Luke sat there shocked and felt his heart skip a beat.

'I feel the same way Luke, I always will.' Maria gave him a reassuring smile that made Luke feel warm inside.' Out of the blue a voice called from downstairs.

'Maria! Get the boxes! We're going now!'Maria grabbed the boxes and headed downstairs, with Luke not far behind. As she handed the boxes to Alan, Luke noticed a tear falling down Maria's wanted to hold her and tell her everything's alrite,but it wasn't. He didn't know when he'd see her again and had to hold back his tears.

After everything was in the car, Maria and Alan said their goodbyes. Clyde whispered in Luke's ear:

'Did you talk to her?'Luke smiled.

'Yeah, and I don't know when I'll get over her.


End file.
